Rise of the Phoenix
by thetragicbeautifuldisaster
Summary: Phoenix Everlasting lives in the 21 first century where bending the elements is becoming a thing of the past. The School of Special Talents was built to try and help any bender master their skills. No one knows where the Avatar is. Is there any hope?


**Hai der. This is my first fan-fiction. Please comment, rate, and like. If I made a mistake message me? I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender. This is merely a story that is based around the idea of bending the elements.**

**_It is the 21_****_st_****_ century: bending is becoming a thing of the past. Less and less people are being born with the ability to bend the elements. Scientists estimate bending will disappear completely within the next 40-50 years. The School of Special Talents was built in order to train any benders that they were able to in order to perverse the bending of the elements. Where is the Avatar?_**

**_ Oct. 14, 2009_**

* * *

**Prologue: **

Phoenix sighed deeply as her fireball fluttered out due to the high winds in the training area. She grumbled under her breath, "Just my luck... Mr. Charles picks my session the day Naomi and her fellow air benders train..."

"Again! Do it again!" spittle soared out of Mr. Charles mouth. Ugh, he really wasn't pleasant to train with, nor did he teach her anything but the basics of fire bending over and over again. She got into the same position that she had been working on since about 11:00 am and attempted to fire bend. Time appeared to slow down as another gust of wind put out Phoenix's fireball right before it hit the target she had been aiming at.

"Now, now Angel! Be careful, dear. But excellent form!" The air instructor Ms. Alma clapped as delicately as the beat of a butterflies' wings. She appeared to be a tree trunk of support to the air benders. Whereas Mr. Charles lashed out at me for every wrong Phoenix did.

"You will never be a good firebender! That fireball was weak. I could make better fireballs in my sleep, shall I go to sleep because of your lack to impress me?! Shall we quit today like we do every day? You are 11. By now you should have at least, at the very least, mastered a fireball but you can't even do that!" With a giant shove, Mr. Charles pushed Phoenix to the ground with the force of an angry bull. "Again!" He screamed right in her face.

Phoenix breathed in air hard; she knew that she couldn't disrespect her master, but Phoenix was fed up with his treatment of her. Pushing herself to her feet, Phoenix meditated a little and swallowed her pride as she stood up. Flexing the muscles in her hands, Phoenix prepared herself again. By now Naomi and everyone else in the training room were watching Phoenix fire bend.

_Don't be shy... Don't mess up..._ Phoenix repeated her mantra over and over again under her shaking breath. With a slight head toss, she flung her auburn hair that was tied into a ponytail over her thin shoulder. All eyes were glued onto to Phoenix as she shot another fireball into the air. The fireball bashed against the target right below the bull's eye. Everyone else in the room but Mr. Charles exploded into applause and cheers.

"That was the worst fireball I have ever seen. Again." He whispered in a hushed voice that was filled with silent anger. It was at that moment that the training room cleared of everyone but Phoenix and Mr. Charles. As the people rushed out to avoid Mr. Charles and his harsh treatment of Phoenix, Naomi cast a look of pity over her shoulder. Phoenix quickly turned her head in order to avoid her look. Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Phoenix awkwardly stood with her arms drooping down by her sides.

"I almost got it! I was this close to hitting the bull's eye. What more do you want from me?" Phoenix barely raised her voice above a whisper. Mr. Charles leered at her and raised his lips in a deadly smirk.

"You think that was impressive? Again or I will lash you." The air thinned and filled with the rare fury that emitted from Phoenix. She meditated to keep her violent thoughts at bay, and stretched her tired muscles. Phoenix gulped down water as she stared at the clock above the large entrance and exit doors; the clock read 3:40 pm. As Phoenix realized she had missed lunch for the fifth day in the row due to training, she found something to motivate her further. Not only did she want to prove Mr. Charles wrong, but she wished to show him she was capable of greater things in the future.

Shaking off her soreness, tiredness, and anger, Phoenix gracefully molded her body into position. The air shifted as Phoenix calmed and found her inner peace. All was calm and silent as Phoenix blasted a single fireball into the air.

This time a fireball glided on the air and hit the target with perfect accuracy. Flames curled around the sides of the target; the smoke cleared away to reveal the large, blackened burn mark in the middle of the target. She scored a bull's eye. Panting with excitement, Phoenix glanced over at Mr. Charles. Though he merely nodded at her, she knew that they would be moving on to greater moves.


End file.
